Acorntail
|pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Apprentice: Warrior: Deputy: |namesl = Unknown Acorntail Acorntail |familyl = Unknown |familyt = * |mentor = Pebblefur |apps = Unknown |precededby1 = Pebblefur |succeededby1 = Unknown |position1 = Deputy |livebooks = Code of the Clans |deadbooks = None }} Acorntail is a tom with an unknown description. History In the Field Guide Arc ''Code of the Clans'' :Acorntail is an ancient WindClan warrior who is chosen to be deputy after the death of Pebblefur, his former mentor and the previous WindClan deputy. :At first, Acorntail is unsure of himself, as well as cold with realization that WindClan seems to not want him as their new deputy. A warrior named Morningcloud congratulates him and shows surprise at him being made deputy rather than herself. The she-cat's apprentice, Quickpaw, even sends Acorntail a plaintive glare. Shortly after his deputy ceremony, he is seen attempting to organize patrols, but messes up and begins to fail with despair. However, Acorntail finally manages to put together a hunting patrol and goes out with Morningcloud and Quickpaw. :While on patrol, Acorntail begins to feel better in knowing that he has the best Clan in the forest and that it's an honor to be their deputy. He then spots a ThunderClan patrol near the border and sees rabbit fur on an apprentice's nose. He confronts the patrol and accuses them of crossing the border. Then, Morningcloud and Quickpaw appear telling him that they spotted a dead rabbit with the ThunderClan scent on it. But after the cats on the patrol make up a suspicious excuse, Acorntail feels as if it would be foolish not to attack them. He ends up attacking them without finding out anything first, and feels horrible after Morningcloud tells him that the rabbit had died on ThunderClan territory and that she didn't want to risk her apprentice's fur over crowfood. :After the patrol, Acorntail goes to tell Featherstar that he can't be her deputy anymore, because he can't stop messing up and that Morningcloud would be a better deputy then him. However, she's very understanding towards him and tells him that he'll learn. Her words seem to inspire Acorntail, and he tells her that it would be better for a warrior to have an apprentice before becoming deputy. That way, a warrior could best learn how to teach a cat and how to give orders. He tells her he will stay as her deputy and be the best deputy he can be and that Pebblefur would have wanted that for him. :Featherstar believes he is right about a deputy having an apprentice and this leads to the seventh law in the warrior code: A cat cannot be made deputy unless they have mentored at least one apprentice. She also agrees to give Acorntail Pricklekit to mentor when the kit reaches six moons of age. Quotes References and Citations Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:WindClan Cat Category:Deputy Category:Warriors Category:Minor Character Category:Mentors Category:Males